


goodbye for ever

by Foster_the_writer



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Other, timesup, unus-annus, we-where-where
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foster_the_writer/pseuds/Foster_the_writer
Summary: Time is running out. We had 365 days to live, truly live.  now it's almost all overtime I created this story 000:02:48:13MEMENTO MORI
Kudos: 9





	1. welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of the end.

On November 14th 2019 two men, Mark Fiskbach and Ethan Nestor also know as Markiplier and Crankgameplays on youtube created a channel know by unus Annus. unus annus` motto was Memento mori. The point of this channel was that everything comes to an end. Now today at 12pm November 14th 2020 the best thing in may peoples eyes in 2020 will come to an end. 

So welcome to what I call the beginning of the end. In this story I will reference many of their videos as I create a story of their up coming after life.

now in every unus abd annus' words "we were here"

..CLOCKS TICKING..

000:00:00:03  
000:00:00:02  
000:00:00:01  
000:00:00:00  
See you on the other side.


	2. The way to the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will they land? No one knows but the road ahead.

The clock struck zero in all spaces as the last grain of sand fell to the bottom of the hour glass. The rest of their bodies disappeared as their afterlife started. Unus looked to Annus with tears streaming down his soft, pale amd round face.

"Is it really over Annus?" He asked through sobs that caught his voice in the back of his throat.

"For now Unus." Annus spoke calmly as he took the first step onto the gray pavement road and looked back to the small boy in the black suit "you ready?" 

Unus looked down to the road than slowly took the first step onto the road and joined Annus for their journey to the afterlife they knew was coming for exactly a year. They walked side by side as memories from the start to end played behind them with every step they took. 

The road winded for what felt like ages. They didn't know what to expect but what they found felt like a wonderland or in better words what they wanted.


End file.
